Angel: Part II Gone and Forgotten
by CodeLyokoFreak77737
Summary: Angel, now materialized on earth, has taken the name Susan Fenson and is enrolled in the school. Will the gang find out it’s Angel? UxY. Rated for Violence. Sequel to Angel: Part I The Coming. READ THAT FIRST!
1. She Isn’t Here?

**Angel: Part II Gone and Forgotten**

**By David Griffin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own Angel/Susan Fenson though. MINE! NO STEAL! lol**

**BTW if you didn't read "Angel: Part I The Coming" read it first before this one.**

* * *

**If you're wondering why I bumped this story and the other 2 well because I've been gone for a while because school has been so hard on me and I want everyone to see I'm back. I've been really stressed out lately, but now school is over and now it's summer so I'm back and bringing new stories!**

* * *

Chapter 1

She Isn't Here?

The next day in Yumi's first class:

The principal walked into the room with Angel.

The Principal cleared his throat and got everybody's attention "Everybody this is your new classmate Susan Fenson."

Yumi looked at Angel I mean Susan and didn't notice who she was.

"Susan please take the seat next to Yumi over there" the teacher said pointing to the empty seat by Yumi.

Susan walked over and sat down.

Yumi looked at Susan and smiled "Hello I'm Yumi."

Susan looked at Yumi "Hi" She said trying to fake a smile and trying not to punch Yumi in the face.

Later after class the others were outside waiting for Yumi. She finally came and with Susan. Ulrich looked at Susan and kept staring.

Yumi waved to the others then said "Everybody this is Susan Fenson."

"Hey" Odd said.

"Hello" Jeremie said.

"Welcome" Aelita said.

Ulrich just stared confused. Susan looked at Ulrich and he looked away.

Susan knew why he was looking and then thought to herself _"Does Ulrich suspect that it's me? I will brow my cover if he knew. But I have an Idea" _She had an evil look in her eye. She then got up and said to the others "I better go get settled into my room."

"Ok. See you later" Yumi said.

The others waved except Ulrich who stared at her again with a very confused look.

Susan walked over to Jeremie's room. She faced through the door and looked around the room. She saw his computer and walked over to it. She opened up the Supper Scan and it found an activated tower **(The tower that brought her to earth)**. She typed on the keyboard. The activated tower disappeared. She smiled then said "Now they will never know about the tower and I will be here forever. I'll kill Yumi and that will get to Ulrich. Then I'll move on to Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd. Then I'll bring earth to there knees and X.A.N.A. and me will rule the world!" She laughed evilly. She then closed the Supper Scan then got up and walked over to the door and faced through it again. She walked to her new room and walked inside and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and said to nobody "Phase 1 of the plan is complete X.A.N.A. now proceed to Phase 2."

Outside with the others:

The bell rang for there next class. Ulrich walked over to Yumi and gave her a kiss on the lips goodbye. They all walked to there next class. And Susan came outside and Yumi and Susan walked together to there next class.

Later after there last class of the day:

Everybody including Susan was outside talking and getting to know Susan.

"So Susan where are you from?" Odd asked.

Susan looked at him and quickly thought of something "Um… Okoyl" She said really nerves.

"Okoyl? I've never heard of that." Ulrich said trying to find out more.

"Is that a city or a town?" Jeremie asked.

"A small town" Susan said without thinking.

"How did they get the name Okoyl?" Aelita said.

Susan didn't know what to say so she just said "I'm not sure."

Sissy then walked by them. She looked at Susan then at the others "Susan you could have found better people to hang out with than these guys."

"Actually there really nice." Susan said then thought _"Not really."_ She tried to smile.

Meanwhile X.A.N.A. activated a tower. X.A.N.A.'s ghost came out of a light socket and possessed an ant?

Back with the others:

Jeremie's laptop beeped he pulled it out and he saw the activated tower.

Susan smiled then got up and said "I'm going to go to my room."

Yumi looked at her relived because she didn't have to make up a story "Ok we'll see you later."

She walked away.

Jeremie put his laptop away then said when she was out of sight "Come on let's go."

The others sighed and they all got up and ran to the factory.

When they made it there they all rode the elevator to the computer room. Jeremie walked over to the computer and sat down on the chair. The others walked over to him.

Odd then asked "What is the X.A.N.A. attack?"

"I'm not sure, but we should expect the worst" Jeremie said.

Just then the ant, possessed by X.A.N.A., went up to them. The 5 looked at the ant. The ant did a back flip onto the keyboard.

"An ant?" Yumi said confused.

"What will he think of next?" Ulrich said.

Odd put his hand up then squished the ant with his hand. The 5 looked at the screen and the tower deactivated and disappeared from the screen. Then X.A.N.A. activated another tower.

"Ok… I've got the tower localized. You're off to the forest" Jeremie said.

The 4 rode the elevator to the scanner room. Then Aelita and Odd stepped into the scanners first.

Jeremie pulled up there digital cards "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

They were virtualized into the forest region.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other then stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

They were virtualized into the forest region as well. They were near the tower and Ulrich looked around for Angel.

"She isn't here" Ulrich said.

"No she isn't there" Jeremie said "But there is one Roachster."

Odd shot a laser arrow at it and blew it up.

"What's going on?" Yumi said confused.

"It's too easy" Ulrich said as he pulled out his sword and looked around.

"Just go deactivate the tower" Jeremie said.

"Ok" Aelita said as she walked to the tower and entered it.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Jeremie brought all of them back to earth and they went up to the computer room.

"Wow that was easy" Odd said.

"So is Angel gone?" Aelita asked.

"I guess so" Jeremie said.

"That last battle at sector 5 must have done it" Yumi said.

"What if it didn't" Ulrich said.

The others looked at him.

"Stop being so negative" Odd said.

"I'm not I just feel something…" Ulrich said then stopped.

The others exchanged glances.

Later Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd were walking to the dorms. They ran into Susan in the hall of the dorm. It was almost time for bed and she was wearing a black shirt with the word "Angel" in red. Ulrich looked at her shirt and then started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Susan looked at Ulrich with a weird look and Ulrich looked back at her with his mouth open.

"You're…" Ulrich said but got cut off by Susan.

"Well goodnight" Susan said then she and Aelita walked to the girls dorms.

The other boys walked into there rooms and Jeremie and Odd fell asleep right away, but not Ulrich. He laid on his bed and was trying to think it all through.

"_Is Susan Angel? It makes sense because Angel is not on Lyoko, but she is here!"_

Just then the door to his and Odd's room flew open and somebody walked through it. Odd woke up and didn't move. Ulrich didn't move either. The person walked over to Ulrich and it was……!

* * *

**OH NO! REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHO IT IS!**


	2. The Nightmare

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Nightmare

… It was a person in a black cloak? Ulrich got up to touch what was in front of him but then his room disappeared. It was now pitch black. Then a little light was seen from a distance. Ulrich slowly walked over to it shaking in fear of what he might find.

In Susan's Room:

"Change in plan X.A.N.A. I'll just take care of Ulrich myself." Susan said "They say if you die in your sleep you'll never wake up." She laughed evilly.

In Jeremie's room:

His computer was beeping. He woke up and was a little confused. He walked over to his computer and saw an activated tower.

"Oh No!" Jeremie yelled running out of the room and into Ulrich and Odd's.

Odd woke up and looked at Jeremie then at his clock "Hey Jeremie" Odd said"do you know how to tell time? It's 3 in the morning!"

"X.A.N.A. is attacking!" Jeremie yelled as he ran over to Ulrich's bed.

Ulrich was laying there sleeping. He had a worried look on his face.

"Ulrich get up!" Jeremie yelled shaking him.

In Ulrich's Dream:

He was almost to the light then he heard Jeremie say "Ulrich? Ulrich!"

Ulrich looked around and tried to find Jeremie "Jeremie! Where are you!"

In Odd and Ulrich's room:

"Jeremie? Jeremie!" Ulrich yelled in his sleep.

Odd looked at Jeremie and Jeremie looked at Odd.

"Jeremie help!" Ulrich screamed.

In Ulrich's Dream:

"Jeremie!" Ulrich now was running to the light, but it seemed to get farther away the closer he got and the faster he ran. "Jeremie Help!"

In Odd and Ulrich's room:

"We need to deactivate the tower!" Odd said.

"We can't just leave him here" Jeremie said.

Odd then had an idea "Fine then you go get Aelita and call Yumi and I'll get Ulrich to the factory."

"Odd?" Ulrich said still sleeping.

"It's ok Ulrich were going to get you out of this" Odd said.

Jeremie ran out of the room and to Aelita's.

Later everybody at the factory except Odd and Ulrich.

"Where's Odd and Ulrich?" Yumi said.

Odd then came with Ulrich on his back and he set him down gently next to Jeremie's chair.

"Never mind I found them" Yumi said.

In Ulrich's Dream:

Ulrich finally stopped trying to make it to the light because he was so tired out. So what he did was sit on the ground, but then the black disappeared and the color white surrounded him. He looked around for anything, anything he could use to get out of there. Then in the distance somebody was walking forward to him. It was Angel in her virtual form.

"Hello Ulrich" Angel said.

Ulrich was confused "Why am I not in my virtual form if you are?"

"This is your dream Ulrich anything is possible." Angel said.

Ulrich got up "Why are you being so nice?" Ulrich asked then stepped back about 3 steps.

"I'm a nice person" Angel responded.

Ulrich looked at her then exploded into laughter "Right….."

On Earth:

Jeremie looked at Ulrich who was laughing like crazy then said to the others "The tower is in the polar region."

The others were already in the scanner room.

In Ulrich's Dream:

Angel looked at Ulrich "You don't think I'm nice?"

"Nice? You?" Ulrich started laughing again.

Angel drew her sword then swung it at Ulrich, but Ulrich dodged it. "Of course I'm not nice! I'm here to get rid of you!" She swung her sword again, but Ulrich dodged it again.

"So that's the game you want to play?" Ulrich said then changed into his virtual form and drew his sword.

The white around them disappear and they were now in Lyoko in the dessert region "Bring it on!" she shouted.

On Earth:

"Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled.

Aelita, Odd, and Yumi were virtualized into Lyoko.

Jeremie then started typing on the computer "Here come your vehicles…"

"Don't bother we can see the tower" Odd interrupted.

"Ok" Jeremie said.

The 3 ran to the tower it was guarded by 3 blocks.

"Laser Arrows" Odd yelled shooting 3 laser arrows, but missed.

Yumi threw her fans, but the blocks moved and Yumi missed. Yumi looked at Odd and Odd looked at her and shrugged.

In Ulrich's Dream:

"Ouch" Angel said holding her arm. Ulrich had just hit her.

"This is my dream whether or not were in Lyoko" Ulrich said then realized something "Are we acutely on Lyoko?"

"Wow your stupid! Of course were not!" Angel said laughing.

Ulrich got mad and hit her again with his sword. He then used his super sprint and ran behind her and then hit her again. She then swung her sword over and hit Ulrich harder then he hit her.

On Lyoko:

Odd finally hit a block and blew it up. Another block shot at him and kept hitting him.

"Odd!" Yumi yelled then ran over to him and used her fan to deflect the shots.

"Thanks" Odd said then shot laser arrows at the block that shot him and blew it up. Odd looked at Yumi and smiled. Then the other block shot him and devirtalized him.

Yumi sighed then looked at the block "Oh No!"

The block shot her and she blocked the shot. The block shot again and shot her fan out of her hand. Then repeatedly shot her and devirtalized her.

Aelita then screamed "Jeremie!"

"Aelita!" Jeremie screamed back.

In Ulrich's Dream:

Angel hit Ulrich again he flew to the ground "What happens if I lose all my life points?"

Angel smiled.

Ulrich got up and backed away slowly from Angel.

"Oh No!" Ulrich said worried.

On Lyoko:

Aelita looked at the crab and the crab got ready to shoot her, but then the ground beneath the crab disappeared. The crab fell into the digital sea. Aelita smiled then ran to the tower.

In Ulrich's Dream/in the tower:

Angel walked closer to Ulrich.

Aelita reached the top platform.

Angel took her sword…

Aelita

She swung her sword at him.

Code

Ulrich closed his eyes.

Lyoko

Angel disappeared and Ulrich opened his eyes wondering why he wasn't dead. He looked around the dessert.

On Earth:

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd were all in the computer room. They were looking at Ulrich.

In Ulrich's Dream:

He looked around then he turned back into his earth form. He was now back into the pitch black room and he saw somebody in the distance. He walked over to the person and it was Angel in her virtual form. Ulrich looked at her and then she changed into Susan. Ulrich gasped.

"Ulrich! Ulrich wake up!" Odd yelled.

On Earth:

Ulrich opened his eyes and looked at his friends. They stared at him.

Before anybody could say anything Ulrich said "Susan is Angel!"

The others looked at him then at each other.

* * *

**Are the others going to believe him? Review to find out!**


	3. It’s Over

Chapter 3

It's Over

In the cafeteria at Lunch; everybody but Yumi was there.

"NO!" Jeremie shouted to Ulrich.

"YES!" Ulrich responded.

"You need to snap out of it Ulrich" Odd said.

Ulrich looked at his friends then said "But the facts are all there! Angel is Susan!"

"Ulrich just because she isn't on Lyoko doesn't mean she is Susan" Aelita said.

Ulrich sighed.

Yumi and Susan then walked to the table with lunch trays in there hands. Ulrich gave Susan a mean look. Susan looked at him with an evil smile.

Susan then looked at the others with a really big smile "So what are you guys talking about?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Oh nothing" Odd said.

"So what's going on today?" Yumi asked.

"Well Ulrich and I are going to the pool after school" Odd said "Do you guys want to come?"

"I'm going to study with Jeremie today" Aelita said.

"What about you 2" Odd said to Susan and Yumi "Do you want to come."

Susan looked at Odd scared "Ah… No… I…. Ah… got to… Um…"

"What?" Yumi said.

"Well… I…I've go to Um study" Susan said.

Ulrich looked at Susan then thought to himself _"So she is afraid of the water. That or she can't swim. Either way this is good." _Ulrich then smiled "What do you have to study?"

"Science" Susan spit out.

Ulrich and Susan stared at each other for about 30 seconds. The others just looked at each other confused.

Yumi walked over to Aelita and whispered in her ear "What's the matter with Ulrich?"

"He thinks Susan is Angel" Aelita replied.

"What!" Yumi said really loud in Aelita's ear.

Everybody looked at her.

Yumi looked at them then at Aelita "Sorry Aelita are you ok?"

"Other than the fact that I'm deaf in this ear now yes I'm ok" Aelita said laughing.

The others laughed too.

The bell rang for there next class.

"See you later Yumi" Ulrich said to her then gave her a kiss on the lips and then walked to his next class.

Susan and Yumi started walking to there next class too.

Then Susan looked at Yumi then said after the others were out of site "What do you see in him?"

Yumi looked at her for a while "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you going out with him?" Susan said.

"Well he is handsome, smart, nice, funny, and really cute!" Yumi said.

Susan rolled her eye then said "You should break up with him."

Yumi stopped "What!" she exclaimed.

They then walked into there classroom and sat down.

"He is a real jerk" Susan said.

"Why do you think that?" Yumi said.

"He kept giving me dirty looks at lunch" Susan said.

Yumi tried to think it all through "So that doesn't mean…"

She couldn't finish her statement because the teacher walked in and started class.

Later after school at the swimming pool:

Odd and Ulrich were there and racing back and forth in the pool.

"I WON!" Odd yelled as he hit the side of the pool with his hand.

Ulrich was way ahead of him and he started laughing "Hey Odd the finish line is up here."

Odd looked at where Ulrich was and then hit his head against the side of the pool.

Ulrich laughed again.

In Jeremie's Room:

Aelita and Jeremie were studying there chemistry.

"Correct" Jeremie said to Aelita.

"Wow this is not that hard" Aelita said.

Jeremie closed his book "No it's not."

Aelita looked at Jeremie's computer then said "Hey why hasn't X.A.N.A. attacked?

"I don't know do you think I should check the Supper Scan?" Jeremie said.

"It wouldn't hurt" Aelita said.

The 2 went over to his computer and Jeremie launched a supper scan "Nothing" he said then looked at the program "Hey?"

"What?" Aelita said.

Jeremie started typing on the computer "I thought I saw something."

"What kind of something?"

"Something wrong with the Supper Scan, but I guess not" Jeremie got up from his computer then Aelita and him left his room.

In Susan's Room:

Yumi and Angel I mean Susan were talking.

"WHY!" Yumi said.

"I already told you" Susan said.

"I need a better reason then that to just break up with somebody" Yumi said.

Susan thought for a bit then said "He told me he doesn't like you anymore."

"What!" Yumi almost cried "When did he say that?"

"Yesterday" Susan said.

"But he was waiting so long to tell me that he liked me" Yumi said.

"I know that but that's what he said to me yesterday."

Yumi sat there for a second and thought about what she said "It can't be true!"

Susan looked at her.

A tear came down Yumi's face. She pulled out her cell phone and called Ulrich.

Ulrich got out of the pool and picked up his cell phone "Hello"

"Hi Ulrich it's me Yumi. I just called to say that if that's the way you feel then…" She tried to not cry "Then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich said really confused.

"Forget it Ulrich don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"But I don't know what you're talking about"

"It's over!"

"What!"

"Goodbye Ulrich" Yumi hung up and threw her cell phone on Susan's bed then bursted into tears.

At the Pool:

Odd walking over to Ulrich "Who was that."

"Yumi just broke up with me!" Ulrich said.

"What? Why?" Odd yelled.

"I have absolutely no idea" Ulrich said.

"Girls" Odd said.

Ulrich looked at him with a disapproving look.

"What?" Odd said.

Later that night in Susan's room:

"Phase 3 is complete! Yumi and Ulrich broke up!" Susan said to X.A.N.A. she then smiled "Wait till they see what I have in store next."

"But Ulrich knows who you are! You have failed me!" X.A.N.A. screamed inside Susan's head.

**(Yes X.A.N.A. can't talk, but use your imagination!)**

"I can fix it I promise!"

"You better or you will live at the bottom of the digital sea!"

"No please NO!"

"Then don't let Ulrich convince the others that you're Angel!"

"Ok I promise!"

* * *

**Review! Please! If you do I'll give you a cookie!**


	4. Strange

**Since you reviewed you get a new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Strange

The next day on Sunday, they had no classes that day.

Yumi was outside with Susan and Ulrich walked over to them.

Yumi looked at Ulrich then said "Can I help you?"

"Yes! You can tell me what's going on!" Ulrich yelled.

Susan got up to leave "I think I'll go."

She walked away and when she was out of site Yumi said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you didn't like me anymore!"

Ulrich looked at her "Who told you that?"

"Susan"

"Now it makes sense! Susan said that because she is Angel!"

Yumi walked over to Ulrich "Why do you think that?"

"Because Angel is not on Lyoko and Susan is here! Also Angel's hair is black with red streaks Susan's hair is black with red streaks. She where's a shirt to bed that says Angel on it in red letters on a black background! And where she comes from Okoyl well it's not a big hint, but I've never heard of it! Have you!"

"Ok that is all strange but it doesn't mean she is Angel" Yumi said.

"Yes it does!"

"But that's beside the point! Why did you tell her you didn't like me anymore?"

"I didn't tell her that! She made it up!"

"Why would a sweet girl like Susan make that up?"

Ulrich started choking after she said the word sweet.

Yumi looked at him "All I'm saying is you don't need to deny it. You could have just told me!" She started crying.

"But Yumi…"

"Don't bother" Yumi said then ran off.

Aelita walked outside and Yumi ran passed her. She saw her crying and ran after her "Yumi!" When she finally caught up to her she stopped her and said "Yumi are you ok?"

Yumi looked at her with her eyes beat red from her tears "No"

Aelita leaned in and gave her a hug and Yumi cried on her shoulder.

Ulrich walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I swear I'll get back at her if it's the last thing I do!" Ulrich said to himself out loud.

Then Jeremie and Odd came out of no where and sat down on the bench.

"I just got a call from Aelita saying that Yumi is crying" Jeremie said "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it" Ulrich said.

"But you're going to have to eventually" Odd said to him.

Ulrich looked at the 2 "Fine but not here"

In Aelita's room:

"So that's the whole reason why he thinks Susan is Angel" Aelita said "But you have to admit it is rather strange."

"Yah and I did" Yumi explained "But that still doesn't explain why she is Angel. And I don't think she would lie either. Susan is really nice she has become a really good friend. I don't think she would lie just to break us up."

"But how well do you know her?"

Yumi looked at her confused "Are you taking his side?"

"NO! I'm just saying somebody could be really nice on the outside, but on the inside is really mean."

"All I know is that she is from Okoyl" Yumi said.

"I wonder where that is" Aelita said. She then walked to her computer and looked it up on the internet. "It doesn't exist."

"What?"

"It doesn't exist"

"That's strange"

"Yes it is"

"But why would she make up that?"

"Well maybe she didn't" Aelita started typing on the computer "Maybe it is a small town that doesn't show up on any map."

"Strange"

In Jeremie's room:

"She thinks you don't like her anymore!" Odd exclaimed.

There was silence for about 2 seconds then the 3 started laughing.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever heard!" Jeremie said.

"But that means Susan made it up! She is Angel!" Ulrich said.

"No it doesn't." Odd said "It just means she might like you."

"Maybe" Jeremie said.

"And maybe not!" Ulrich said trying not to throw up.

"What's wrong with Susan she is kind of pretty" Odd said.

"But she is Angel! She is tied to X.A.N.A. therefore she is apart of X.A.N.A.!" Ulrich yelled.

"Susan isn't Angel!" The other 2 yelled in unison.

In Aelita's room:

**Aelita's POV:**

"_I don't really want Yumi to think Okoyl doesn't exist, only because it doesn't. I think Ulrich is right though! Susan must be Angel! I'll have to talk to him later."_

"Aelita?"

I jumped.

"Are you ok you were staring at the wall" Yumi said.

"I'm fine"

Jeremie's room:

**Nobody's POV:**

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes go ahead prove that Angel isn't walking on earth and right above us in the girls dorms!" Ulrich yelled.

"Calm down" Odd said.

"I AM CALM!" Ulrich yelled to Odd. Then he did calm down and said "I mean I am calm."

Jeremie rolled his eyes then launched a Super Scan. It picked up nothing "There you see!"

"That doesn't prove anything except that your Super Scan is broken" Ulrich said.

In Aelita's Room:

"I better go" Yumi said then walked to the door.

"Ok bye" Aelita said.

Yumi walked out of the door and out of the dorms and left the school.

Aelita took out her cell phone and called Ulrich.

In Jeremie's room:

(Ulrich's cell phone was on vibrate) He felt his cell phone vibrate then walked out of the room and into his. He took out his cell phone and hoped it was Yumi "Hello"

"Ulrich it's me Aelita"

"Aelita are you ok?"

"I'm fine just go to the factory I need to talk to you."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Should I get the others?"

"No just you"

"Ok… bye"

"Bye"

They both hung up and went to the factory.

A couple minuets later:

Ulrich was there first and in the computer room. The elevator opened up and Aelita stepped out of it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ulrich asked her.

"The Angel Susan thing"

"No! I don't need another lecture about how she isn't Susan alright!"

"No it isn't like that! I think you're right."

"Really?"

"Yes I did an internet search on the town Okoyl and it doesn't exist."

"So you really believe me!"

"Yes"

"Thank you Aelita"

"You're welcome Ulrich"

"But why did you want to meet at the factory?"

"Because we need to got to Lyoko and find the tower that brought her to earth and keeping her here."

"But Jeremie couldn't find one on the Supper Scan." Then Ulrich realized "Because it's broken."

"And that's why we need to go look for the tower ourselves"

"Ok"

Aelita walked over to the computer and started typing "Where do you want to begin our search?"

"The dessert, that's where we meet her" Ulrich said.

"Ok I materialized the Overbike in the dessert and I set a countdown for the virtualization program."

"Let's go"

Aelita nodded her head.

* * *

**Good Aelita believes him. Will the others? Review and find out.**


	5. The BIG Fight

**Thank you scottgrubb for the good idea!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The BIG Fight

Ulrich and Aelita were just transferred into Lyoko in the dessert region.

"Let's go the sooner we find the tower the better" Ulrich said.

Aelita nodded her head and the 2 got on the Overbike and rode off to the first tower.

"We're almost there" Aelita said a minute later.

When they got there they stopped and looked at the tower. It was blue so they moved on.

On Earth:

Jeremie, Odd, and Yumi were outside.

"Any of you seen Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"No. Have you seen Ulrich?" Odd said.

"No and I sure don't care" Yumi said.

"Yumi you know Ulrich would never say that" Odd said.

"Then why did he tell that to Susan?" Yumi asked Odd.

"I don't think he did" Odd responded.

"This isn't right" Jeremie said changing the subject "Aelita and Ulrich both not here."

"Maybe there together" Yumi said.

"I thought you didn't care?" Odd said.

"I don't. I'm just saying that if there both gone then that might mean there together" Yumi said.

"But if they are where are they?" Jeremie said.

On Lyoko:

"Nope" Ulrich said as they passed the 3rd tower in the sector.

On Earth with Susan:

"Forget the phases everything is going fine X.A.N.A." Susan said.

"But Ulrich still thinks you're Angel" X.A.N.A. said.

"The others won't believe him. They haven't believed him this whole time."

Back outside:

"Should we go look for them?" Yumi asked Jeremie.

"Maybe" He responded.

"I think we should go find them" Odd said.

"But where is the one place they would both go?" Jeremie asked the 2.

The 3 stood there thinking about it then finally yelled at the same time "THE FACTORY!"

They looked at each other then ran off to the factory.

On Lyoko:

"That's the last tower in the dessert" Aelita said.

"Where to now?" Ulrich asked.

"The Forest"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Ok…" Ulrich said as he drove the Overbike into the tower and he went up and then down the tower threw the digital stuff there **(Seriously what is that called?)**. They came up another tower in the Forest and exited it.

"Well it's not that tower because we wouldn't have come up threw an activated tower" Aelita said.

On Earth:

The other 3 were at the factory and in the elevator. They went up to the computer room. They looked around for Ulrich and Aelita but no luck. Jeremie then went to the computer and sat down.

He started typing on the computer "Hey, Aelita and Ulrich are on Lyoko!"

"What!" Odd yelled.

"Aelita even materialized the Overbike, but what are they doing?" Jeremie said then started typing again "Aelita! Ulrich! What are you guys doing?"

Ulrich stopped his Overbike in front of another blue tower "Oh no"

"Jeremie we are looking for an activated tower" Aelita said.

Odd walked over to the computer and said to Aelita "But Jeremie's Supper Scan found nothing."

"Aelita why are you looking for an activated tower?" Jeremie asked her.

"Well… I think he is right" Aelita admitted.

Yumi jumped and ran over to the computer and yelled "You are taking his side!"

"Yumi just think about it!" Aelita said "Everything Ulrich said does make sense. Oh and Okoyl doesn't exist. "

"You 2 stop what you are doing now!" Jeremie yelled.

"No" Ulrich said then rode off with Aelita to continue searching for an activated tower.

"Ulrich stop now!" Jeremie said "If you don't stop I'll have to make you stop!"

"How?" Ulrich challenged.

Jeremie started typing on the computer. Then On Lyoko Ulrich's Overbike slowly devirtalized.

They both hit the ground then Ulrich got up and said "Oh like that"

"Aelita I order you to turn around and go into the tower and let me materialize you!" Jeremie yelled.

"Sorry Jeremie but I think Ulrich is right" Aelita said.

Ulrich looked at Aelita then they both went off on foot to the next tower.

"Ulrich stop!" Jeremie said pushing a button on the keyboard.

Aelita looked at Ulrich and he was slowly devitalizing "JEREMIE!" she yelled at him.

"Aelita got to the tower now!" Jeremie yelled.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

Jeremie sighed and looked at the others.

Then Ulrich came to the computer room and was really mad. He walked over to the computer and said to Aelita "Just let him bring you back. He won't stop talking unless you do."

Jeremie looked at him.

"Fine!" Aelita said then she walked to the tower and Jeremie brought her back to Earth.

A couple minutes later:

They were in the computer room. Aelita and Ulrich were on one side of the room and the other 3 were on the other.

"What is going on?" Yumi asked Aelita and Ulrich.

"I think he is right so I told him and we went to Lyoko to find the tower." Aelita said.

"But there is no tower!" Jeremie yelled.

"Then your Super Scan is broken or something!" Ulrich yelled back.

"No it's not I just looked at it and its fine" Jeremie said.

"It doesn't matter!" Aelita yelled "Susan has to be Angel! I mean come on have you ever heard of Okoyl?"

"No but that doesn't mean anything" Odd said.

"Yes it does!" Ulrich said "It doesn't show up on any map!"

"So" Odd said.

"So?" Ulrich said "Then it doesn't exist!"

"But it still could!" Yumi yelled.

"You know what!" Aelita said heading for the elevator "If you don't believe Ulrich and me then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!"

"I'm fine with that!" Yumi yelled.

"Me too" Odd said.

"But what if X.A.N.A. attacks!" Jeremie said.

"Then let him win! Let him take over the world!" Aelita screamed.

"Aelita!" Jeremie said in shock "You don't mean that!"

"I'm sorry Jeremie but I'm afraid I do!" Aelita said.

Then Ulrich got up and walked to Aelita "Let's go" he said then they went in the elevator and left the factory.

"You know what" Jeremie said standing up from the chair "I don't even care!"

"Hey Jeremie can I sleep in your room tonight? I don't want to be in the same room as Ulrich" Odd said.

"Sure fine with me" Jeremie said.

Later in the dorms at night Jeremie and Odd were walking into Odd and Ulrich's room to get Odd's things. Ulrich was laying on his bed. He looked at them mad and Odd got his things and left quickly to go to Jeremie's room.

Ulrich stared at the ceiling and yelled to Susan who couldn't here him (Or so he thought) "You see what you're doing! Now nobody but Aelita believes me! And everybody is mad at each other! And Aelita won't deactivate anymore towers! You WON! Ok YOU WON!"

In Susan's Room:

Susan somehow heard everything Ulrich said and then laughed evilly "I told you X.A.N.A.! We have WON! Now we can take over earth and bring them to there knees!" She laughed harder and more evilly then ever before in such a freaky way that it would be too hard to describe.

* * *

**The story isn't over yet! But what's going to happen next! Is the Lyoko gang ever going to make up and stop X.A.N.A. and Susan! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh and did I say REVIEW!**

**Do I see that angrymob again? OH NO THERE BACK!**


	6. Jeremie Wonders

**Scottgrubb and I finally lost the angry mob. He stopped and fell to the ground in exhaustion. **

**"Go on with out me!" Scottgrubb yelled to me. **

**"A good solider never leaves a man behind" I said as I put Scottgrubb over my shoulder and started to carry him. Then I saw the angry mob again! **

**"Just leave me!" He yelled. **

**"Ok" I said then put him down and ran away. **

**"I WAS KIDDING!" He yelled. **

**LOL JK Scottgrubb. :-D **

**

* * *

**

**Lucky for all of you I had a history test today (BTW I got an 81) so I had practically an entire period to write chapter 6 (since I finished my test extremely early!).**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jeremie Wonders

The next Day:

Ulrich woke up and looked out his window. It was sunny and really warm. He then changed and got ready for breakfast. When he was ready he left his room and went to Aelita's.

He knocked on the door and said "Aelita are you ready for breakfast?"

Aelita opened the door "Ready"

They went down to the cafeteria.

Jeremie and Odd were already in there and at there usual table. Then Aelita and Ulrich walked in and got there food and walked passed the table and passed Sissy's table and went to an empty one.

Sissy looked at Jeremie and Odd then at Aelita and Ulrich _"What's going on?" _she thought to herself.

A couple minutes later:

They had about 10 minutes before there next class.

Jeremie and Odd were outside, sitting on a bench, now waiting for Yumi. When she came she sat down on the bench.

In the cafeteria:

Ulrich and Aelita were done eating and just talking.

"I hope this all works out" Aelita said.

"Aelita?" Ulrich said.

"Yes Ulrich"

"Did you mean what you said yesterday about letting X.A.N.A. win?" Ulrich said worried.

Aelita looked at him "No… I was just mad so I said something I shouldn't have."

"What are we going to do it X.A.N.A. attacks?"

"I have no idea"

Outside:

Susan walked over to the other 3. She looked around confused "Where's Aelita and Ulrich?"

Yumi looked up at her "Who knows… Who cares!"

Susan was shocked "What happened?"

"She took Ulrich's side" Yumi said.

"Oh" Susan said. _"Oh no! She took Ulrich's side! That means she thinks I'm Angel!"_

The bell rang and Aelita and Ulrich got up and went to class. Jeremie and Odd went to.

"Shall we?" Susan said with a smile and trying to cheer Yumi up.

Yumi laughed "We shall"

In the others class:

Jeremie and Odd were sitting together and Aelita and Ulrich were sitting together. They were in Mrs. Hertz's Science class.

Mrs. Hertz walked In front of her desk and said "Now I'm going to put you in groups of 4, for our next experiment." She looked around the room "Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd are 1 group."

The 4 moved seats so they were sitting together, but didn't like it.

"This is for a grade so no goofing off!" Mrs. Hertz said.

Odd looked at the others and said "Ok look we have Mr. and Mrs. Einstein here" He pointed to Aelita and Jeremie "so you 2 do the experiment and tell Ulrich and me what to do. That way we all walk away with an A+."

"That works, but I don't have to like it!" Ulrich said.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not Ulrich, it matters if we do it right" Jeremie said.

"Let's get started" Aelita said.

In Yumi and Susan's class:

X.A.N.A.'s eye was in Susan's. She covered her eyes with her hands so Yumi wouldn't see.

Back in the other's class:

"Yes!" Odd yelled and gave Ulrich a high five, but then remembered they weren't friends anymore so he crossed his arms and looked away.

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

Then Mrs. Hertz looked at there experiment "Very good A!"

The bell rang and they all went there separate ways. Sissy watched them separate and was really confused.

On Lyoko:

Meanwhile X.A.N.A. had activated a tower in the forest.

On Earth:

X.A.N.A. possessed William. He went over to Aelita who was outside with Ulrich.

"Um… hello?" Ulrich said.

He threw his fist to punch him, but Ulrich moved and William hit the bench with his fist.

"He's possessed by X.A.N.A.!" Aelita screamed.

"Let's go to the factory!"

Aelita nodded her head and they ran past Jeremie, Odd, and Yumi who just walked outside. They saw William chasing them.

"What's going on?" Jeremie said.

"William is possessed by X.A.N.A.!" Yumi yelled.

"So" Odd said.

"SO!" Jeremie yelled.

Odd sighed "Fine let's go help them."

Ulrich and Aelita were running for there lives. They ran into the park. William caught up to them and was about to tackle Ulrich to the ground, but Odd came out of no where and tackled William to the ground. The 2 stopped confused.

"But..." Aelita started.

"This doesn't mean were friends!" Odd exclaimed.

Jeremie came up behind them "We'll deactivate this tower and go our separate ways. Ok?"

Aelita and Ulrich nodded.

"Ok I'll keep William busy" Odd said.

"Fine we'll go to the factory" Yumi said walking up behind them.

They ran to the factory.

Odd kept William busy by teasing him.

"…And your face is ugly too!" Odd teased.

William punched Odd in the stomach.

Odd held onto his stomach then said "Now I know why Ulrich hates you."

At the factory:

"Virtualization!" Jeremie yelled hitting a button on the keyboard.

Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi were virtualized into Lyoko in the mountain region. They were very close to the tower. Jeremie materialized there vehicles. They got on them (Aelita with Yumi) and were off. When they reached the tower it was guarded by 2 Tarantulas.

"I just want to get this over with so we can go" Ulrich said.

"Ditto" Yumi responded.

Ulrich and Yumi jumped off there vehicles and Yumi threw her fans. She hit 1 and blew it up. Ulrich jumped on the other and put his sword threw its eye and blew it up.

"Are you guys in a rush?" Jeremie asked.

"I just want to get away from here" Ulrich said.

Aelita entered the tower.

William threw his fist and Odd blocked him.

She reached the top platform.

William kicked Odd and he flew back and hit the ground.

Aelita

Odd got up and backed away slowly.

Code

William swung his leg over to kick him…

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated"

"Materialization Ulrich. Materialization Yumi. Materialization Aelita" Jeremie said as he brought them all back to earth.

The 3 appeared in the scanners and Aelita and Ulrich went into the elevator and closed it before Yumi could get in. They went back to school. Yumi waited for the elevator then rode it to the computer room. She sighed and looked at Jeremie. They both left the factory and found Odd in the park with William passed out.

Later at night:

Ulrich was in his room trying to fall asleep, Odd was taking a shower, and Jeremie was in his room sitting in his chair thinking about the whole situation.

**Jeremie's POV:**

"_It's all very confusing. I mean it doesn't make sense I have to admit, but my Supper Scan shows nothing. I would believe him if there was an activated tower, but there isn't one and there is no bug in the Supper Scan." _I sighed and looked at my computer _"It is strange though I mean I've never heard of Okoyl before."_ I grabbed a piece of paper _"I don't even no how to spell that" _He wrote down on the piece of paper Okoiel, Okaiel, and Okayl. _"Wait maybe its spelled…" _He wrote down Okoyl. He stared at the paper for a while. Then he gasped "WAIT!" he yelled out loud. "O-k-o-y-l!" He then wrote the word backwards "L-y-o-k-o! Okoyl is Lyoko backwards!" He looked at his computer and started typing. He brought up the Supper Scan. _"She hid the tower! The Supper Scan doesn't have a bug the tower is just hidden! I can't do anything from here I'll have to use the Supercomputer." _He jumped up from his chair and ran out of his room and ran to the factory.

**Nobody's POV:**

Odd came in the room "Nothing like a good shower!" He looked around the room "Jeremie?" He walked over to his computer completely not noticing the paper on the desk. "He must have gone to the bathroom." He laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yea Jeremie! Nowthey only have to convince Odd and Yumi. Will they believe them? Review to find out!**


	7. The Secret Exposed

**And now the final chapter of the 2nd part of the Angel stories!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Secret Exposed

The next morning Odd woke up and looked around the room for Jeremie, but didn't see him. He shrugged then got ready for breakfast.

Later in the cafeteria:

Aelita and Ulrich were already eating when Odd walked in. They noticed Jeremie not with them.

"I wonder where Jeremie is" Ulrich said.

Meanwhile at the factory:

Jeremie stayed up all night to fix the Supper Scan and find the activated tower. He fell asleep on the keyboard though. Then the computer beeped.

Jeremie jumped "Huh!" He looked at the computer "Yes I fixed it! But the program needs to reset." He waited and then the Supper Scan searched for an activated tower and found one. He then called Ulrich's cell phone.

Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and sighed "Hello…"

"Ulrich! You were right there is an activated tower!" Jeremie yelled.

"See I told you!"

"I know but listen the proof is Okoyl it is Lyoko spelled backwards!"

"Okoyl is Lyoko spelled backwards!"

Aelita dropped her fork and looked at Ulrich with her mouth open.

"Then I was right!" Ulrich said.

"Yes you were and I'll apologize later, but for now you need to find Yumi."

"Why?"

"Because she might be in danger. Since I found out and I'm calling Odd next Susan might now kill Yumi!"

Ulrich gasped "OH MY GOSH YUMI!" he hung up and sprinted out off the cafeteria.

Jeremie didn't know he hung up "Ulrich I'll call Yumi first though so she knows. Ulrich?" He then called Yumi but she didn't pick up "Come on Yumi pick up."

In the cafeteria:

Aelita ran over to Odd's table and sat down "Odd listen to me"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Susan is Angel! Jeremie found an activated tower and Okoyl is Lyoko spelled backwards!"

Odd thought about it for a minute "It is! We need to go to Lyoko now!" Just then Jeremie called Odd "Hello Jeremie? Yah Aelita just told me. Warm up the scanners were on our way!" He hung up his phone and the 2 ran to the factory.

Back with Ulrich:

He ran into Yumi and Susan.

"Hello Ulrich" Susan said with a mean evil look.

Ulrich ignored Susan and started talking to Yumi "Please believe me Yumi!"

"That Susan made up the whole thing about you not liking me any more!" Yumi screamed. "Susan would never do a thing like that!"

"Of course she would if she was an apart of a demonic artificial intelligence!"

Yumi made a fist "I don't know why I don't just punch you in the face!"

Ulrich looked at her "Oh so you want to go!"

"Yah right here right now!" Yumi said pointing to the ground.

"Ok on the count of 3 then we start!" Ulrich said.

At the factory:

Aelita and Odd just came into the computer room. They walked over to Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at Aelita and said "Aelita can you ever forgive me!"

Aelita walked closer to him with tears in her eyes "Yes Jeremie I can"

They both hugged and Aelita cried on Jeremie's shoulder.

"Geez get a room!" Odd said.

Jeremie and Aelita looked at him.

"Ok I'll start the process you 2 are heading for the Polar region" Jeremie said.

Aelita smiled then Odd and her rode the elevator to the scanner room. They both stepped into the scanners.

Jeremie started typing "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

They were virtualized into the polar region.

"I'm bringing you the Overboard" Jeremie said.

"Ok let's go" Odd said as the 2 got on and rode off toward the tower.

Back with Yumi and Ulrich:

"1-2-3" they said then turned and punched Susan in the face.

Susan flew back and fell to the ground. She felt her nose and it was bleeding.

"Jeremie called you" Ulrich said with a smile.

Yumi laughed "Jeremie called me"

Susan flipped back on her feet "So you all know big deal! We will still take over this world!"

Ulrich punched Susan in the stomach then Yumi kicked Susan and she flew back. Susan, on the ground, swung her leg over and tripped Ulrich. He fell to the ground and landed on his back.

"Oh I'm going to feel that in the morning" Ulrich said lying on the ground.

"Feel this!" Susan yelled as she jumped and tried to body slam Ulrich.

But Yumi kicked Susan and she flew backwards and ran into a tree. Sissy came outside and saw the 3 fighting.

"What's going on!" she screamed.

Jim came outside and saw the 3 "Hey!" he yelled as he ran over to them and tried to stop them, but Angel kicked Jim and made him fly back and run into a bench.

On Lyoko:

"Jeremie we don't see the tower" Aelita said.

"It should be near you up ahead" Jeremie said.

"But it isn't" Odd said.

"What a perfect time for a tower to be hidden!" Jeremie yelled.

Back with the 3:

"Face it Angel you're out numbered! You will never win!" Ulrich yelled.

"I was your friend, and you were here to kill me! Why did you become friends with me in the first place?" Yumi said.

"Because it was all apart of the plan, and it worked out perfectly till you" she pointed to Ulrich "ruined my plans!"

"It wasn't very hard to figure out!" Ulrich yelled then tried to punch Angel, but she dodged his punch and then punched him.

Yumi then came up from behind Angel and kicked her "I trusted you!"

Angel fell to the ground.

On Lyoko:

"Jeremie we don't see the tower" Odd said.

"But it's right in front off you" Jeremie said.

Aelita got off the Overboard and looked around.

Out off no where a shot was fired and it hit Odd's Overboard and devirtalized it. He hit the ground and looked at what hit him. It was a crab.

"Aelita you look for the tower and I will get rid off this crab" Odd said. He then shot laser arrows at the crab, but missed. The crab shot at him and didn't miss. Odd flipped over the crab and landed on the top. "Laser Arrow!" He yelled as he fired a laser arrow and then jumped off before it blew up.

Aelita kept walked around to try to find the tower. Odd helped her.

"Jeremie there is no tower here" Odd said then kept walked. He then ran into something. "Ouch! I found it."

Jeremie laughed.

Aelita felt around then entered the tower.

Angel got back up and punched Yumi. Ulrich got mad then tried to punch her but she moved and he ran into Yumi.

Aelita made it to the top platform.

Angel walked slowly to Ulrich and Yumi "I'll just kill you both!"

Aelita

Ulrich and Yumi backed away slowly.

Code

Angel ran up to them and swung her foot over to kick them.

Lyoko

"Ah!' Angel screamed as she got electrocuted then fell to the ground.

Ulrich and Yumi took a sigh off relief.

"Tower deactivated" Aelita said.

Angel got up, but was very weak.

Jeremie called Ulrich.

"Jeremie launch a return to the past!" Ulrich said.

"What?" Jeremie said confused.

"Think about it Jeremie how do we explain to everybody about Angel?"

"How far back should I go?"

"Far back before Angel came to our school"

"That's a long time! Do you really want to relive that period of time?"

"We have no choice"

"Fine Return to the past now!" Jeremie said as he hit a button on the keyboard.

Angel saw the white sphere coming to her.

"You've lost Angel!" Ulrich said.

"You don't get! I'm still here!" Angel yelled "I'll be back…" The white sphere covered Angel then covered the rest of the world and sent the gang back in time.

In Yumi's class **(During the 1st chapter)**:

She was waiting impatiently for her class to be over. When it was she quickly found her friends. "This isn't good she was still here even after the tower was deactivated!"

"And now we need to relive everything again!" Odd complained.

Ulrich looked at Yumi "You do believe me right?"

"Of course Ulrich I know you didn't say that" Yumi said.

"Then do you…" Ulrich started.

"Ulrich I'm sorry but I'm still very confused" Yumi interrupted "Just give me some time to think."

Ulrich sighed "Ok…"

Yumi walked away and Ulrich watched her till he couldn't see her anymore.

On Lyoko in the Dessert Region:

Another tower was activated and Angel was virtualized back onto Lyoko.

"There not going to get rid of me that easily!" she yelled then ran into the activated tower.

The End

* * *

**What will the gang face next? Review if you want a sequal!**


End file.
